madmanwithaboothfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Twelfth Inspector/Archive 1
Final casting of the Twelfth Inspector Discussion yeh, peter capaldijust wasnt gonna do anymore..who knew thyd actually make him the Doctor lol ?!— 14:41, August 4, 2013 :I would have bet ready money that the bookies got it wrong again when they placed Capaldi as the frontrunner. He's too well-known from his role as the obscenity-spouting Malcolm Tucker, and he's as old as William Hartnell was when he first appeared as the Doctor. I suppose we'll just have to go with Ben Daniels, another favoured candidate from the 12th Doctor betting pool.—Travern (talk) :It means a lot of mash-up Youtube videos of the the Twelvth Doctor swearing his head off at companions, in the TARDIS, when looking at the sonic screwdriver, etc— 19:27, August 4, 2013 With Doctor Who's imminent 50th anniversary and Peter Capaldi shortly to regenerate into the Twelfth Doctor, it's high time for the Inspectrum to cast the role of his counterpart formally. The ideal candidate would have television and/or film experience in both science fiction/fantasy and mystery/police genres and would believably work in the UK for a less-than-outrageous salary. Although Ben Daniels fits the bill and is a respectable actor, his placeholder tenure here and on TV Tropes hasn't caught the Internet's fancy. We now have a de facto deadline until Doctor Who's Christmas episode airs to brainstorm a suitable candidate. Perhaps some of the runners-up for the Twelfth Doctor should get a shot at playing his rival, e.g. Richard Armitage or Idris Elba. Maybe it should go to an unconventional choice, like Julian Barratt of The Mighty Boosh or comedian/broadcaster Sue Perkins. Or how about someone from the younger generation, like Daniel Anthony, Ben Whishaw, or Ruth Wilson, or from overseas, like Bae Doona, Suraj Sharma, or Sousuke Takaoka? The list could go on and on (e.g. Bill Bailey, Harry Lloyd, Kelly Reilly, David Walliams, etc., etc.). After all, the best thing about being an Inspector Spacetime fan is that the show is a product of our imaginations. "The question isn't who, but when..."—Travern (talk) 20:28, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Or maybe Matthew Lewis?—Travern (talk) 16:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) We need to get a super young actor like Rupert Grint, Thomas Sangster, or Robbie Kay to be different from the ripoff.-12/13/2013 (Captainparadox) will someone please just cast the 12th inspector already? ben daniels would work fine. I enjoyed seeing the "Twelvth Inspector" actor star in the political comedy "Thick as a Brick", in which he played the meek, soft-spoken priest McDowall Preston. 19:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I did enjoy this actor, whomever he is, in Series 8 episodes including "Inhale", "Enter the Blorgon", "Androids of Camelot", "Sniff", and "Space Theft" 19:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Concering the actor playing the Twelveth, I imagine that the older, acclaimed British actor of Italian decent Alfred Molina would be fantastic in the role. And in addition to the titles ""Inhale", "Enter the Blorgon", "Androids of Camelot", "Sniff", and "Space Theft" we now know these: 6)"The Custodian" 8) "Zombie on the Trans Siberian Railway" 12) "Life in Hell" (screenplay by Matt Groening) I am also